Need You Now
by JessieLightyear
Summary: Castle and Beckett meet up after he comes back. Fluffiness, you've been warned.


**I thought of this well studying for my World History exam and couldn't focus till I put it up. Please let me know how you think I did with the charcters. I don't own Castle or the song Need You Now, they belong to their respectful owners who are not me. **

The chair was still there. It seemed to taunt her. Kate looked down at her work, but every time she brought her head up a little, even to just rub her nose, she saw that green chair sitting by her desk. Its emptiness was mocking her, saying she'd lost him. Only a week had passed, and she couldn't get that last conversation out of her mind, couldn't forget the sound of Gina's heels as they walked away. Frustrated, she stacked up her papers and put the file away. She climbed into the car and turned the radio on hoping a drive down to the river would make her feel better. Her favorite radio station was on, and for the first time in a while she just let herself listen to everything around her.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

She looked at her phone, even opened it, but couldn't bring herself to call him. Could she admit that she wanted him more anything? And what if Gina answered? She put the phone back down in the cup holder then picked it up again. She stared at the device. Not knowing what to do, she leaned her seat back to listen to the rolling of the water, splashing on itself in a long known dance. Slowly, but surely, the ancient lullaby brought her sleep with her phone still cradled in her hands.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

Castle unlocked his door. Having dropped Gina off at her apartment, Castle had the night to himself for the first time in a week. A day with the woman had reminded him why they had split up, and had made Rick finish the manuscript for Naked Heat in record time. He walked into to the empty house and made the mistake of walking into his study. After sitting down, he saw the picture of Becket which was sitting in front of the speakers. At first, it was just for physical description to use for Heat Wave, but once he'd finished it then he's just kept the picture. He left the study to the kitchen and took out a bottle of wine, and had a celebratory glass for finishing his manuscript and once was done with that one, had another. Four glasses in; he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He got all the way to Kate's number and all he had to do was hit the call button. Setting the phone down, he had another glass of wine and then put the bottle down before he got too far.

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

It was so stupid. All he had to do was call her, let her know he was back in town. Maybe not today, because it was just after 1 AM and she was either sleeping or working on a case. He knew he shouldn't interrupt her in either case. Well, he couldn't just sit there. He stood up and walked back out of the apartment to take a walk.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

Kate sat up and looked at the dashboard clock. It was a quarter after one, and she was low on gas. Sighing, she put the chair back up and turned the engine back on. She'd have to stop and get gas before she could go home. Sighing, she drove down the street toward a gas station, not realizing it that it was right across from Castle's apartment. She looked up and saw Castle walking toward her.

_Woah woaaah_

Castle walked down the stairs. He stepped out to the smoggy city he loved. It wasn't till he'd started walking down the road that he looked up and saw Kate Beckett pumping gas. He walked forward carefully crossing the street till he was standing next to her. They looked at each other for a while.

"Hey" He said finally.

"Hi." She said.

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all_

There was another moment of silence.

"I thought you were in the Hamptons." She said moving the pump into the car.

"I was, but I finished the manuscript and had to get as far away from Gina as I could." He told her.

"Really, you two looked so happy at the precinct." Castle shook his head.

"I was lonely and she was someone I could talk to, but we could never be more than colleagues." Kate looked at the screen on the pump, smiling as he said that.

"Well I'm glad you finished your manuscript." She told him.

"Yeah, it's good to be back."

"What happened to the amazing beach house view?"

"Got old, and I missed the people here. I missed running down allies in one shoe and drinking bad coffee and drawing on the white board and yelling apples. It was too boring in the Hamptons." She chucked at the memories. They were both silent.

"Kate-" he said.

"Castle-" she started. Then they both of them went silent.

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now_

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

The gas stopped pumping and Beckett went to take the pump out of the car and Castle set his hand on hers.

"Kate, I missed you in the Hamptons." He said. Beckett looked up at him. "Yeah I missed drinking bad coffee and hanging out with the guys and putting the bad guys away, but what I missed most was watching you work. Watching you finish paperwork or sitting on your desk staring at the white board." He stared at her waiting for her response. She smiled and put the pump away then looked up at him.

_And I don't know how I can do without _

_I just need you now _

She smiled again and stepped closer to him.

"I missed you too." She said then stood on her toes and kissed him softly. He put his hand on her hips holding her close to him. He was never letting her go again. As they pulled apart he felt her arms go around his neck.

_I just need you now (wait)_

_Ooo, baby, I need you now_

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I was so worried how I did interpreting these characters because they are so incredibly deep and awesome. Let know what you think by reviewing. **


End file.
